My Lovely Butterfly
by potion-brewing-genius
Summary: Severus meets a muggle girl in Muggle London in a clothing store. Want to know what happens with this odd relationship? Read on! No Slash! Maybe some father figure stuff between Severus and Harry.
1. Default Chapter

**Summery**: Severus meets a muggle girl in Muggle Longdon in a clothing store. Wonder how other people will take to the relationship? No Slash! Maybe I'll add some father figure stuff between Severus and Harry.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, who, may I add, is a magical Goddess! They only things that I do own in this fic is my character, Mae Saoki, the name of the clothing store, and the idea for making this fic in the first place. But I do not own anything that is J. K. Rowling's! I love that woman!  
  
**A/N**: This fic is rated PG-13 to possibly R, due to language and a hint of lime. No worries, no lemons. There is also no Slash at all, either. (Sorry Slash Fans.) I would also like to add that I am a very large Alan Rickman fan as well as a Severus Snape fan. Because of this, my version of Snape will look like the Snape from the movies. I would also like to add that my spelling isn't all that great and that my grammar isn't wonderful either...so, please forgive me about it. I will not get mad if people decide to flame me for it. That is a promise. I hope that you all will enjoy my story of a very random nature. Thank you! 


	2. ProloguePart One

Okay, here goes my first chapter! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! Reviews are much appreciated! Have fun reading!

* * *

It was a beautiful July morning. The Birds were chirping and the large squid in the lake lazily flopping its tentacles about at the surface of the water. The white pillow clouds were floating about in the clear blue sky. The sun was shinning all over the Hogwarts grounds.  
However, one man wasn't enjoying this lovely day. He was down in the dungeons of Hogwarts working on re-supplying the potion stocks for the school infirmary. A dark figure was leaning over a cauldron, which was giving off a very strange aroma. His strong hands were working feverishly around his work area. A curtain of shoulder length jet-black hair hung around his head. Onyx eyes looked around for the next ingredient. Pale shallow skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the dungeon potion lab.  
Severus Snape finished off his last potion of the week that he had to make, put it into vials and cleaned up his work area. As he did so, his fireplace suddenly lit itself with green flames and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school walked into the lab area with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, "Severus, my lad! I've got a favor to ask of you!"  
Severus looked up to the old man who was once his former teacher. He raised a dark eyebrow and scowled, "What is it, Headmaster?"  
Albus smiled, "I need you to go to Muggle London and do some price checking on some clothing for me...for when I go into Muggle society, for you know that I go there every now and then."  
Severus wanted to argue about this, but he knew that it would only waste time. Albus always managed to win those kinds of arguments. The defeated man slowly nodded and moved to the doorway to leave, "I'll go Albus...what place shall I go to?"  
The old wizard smiled, "Just go to any where you think would have suitable clothes, "Albus grinned and left through the fireplace before another word could be said.  
Severus left the dungeons and headed for the entrance to the castle so that he could go beyond the wards to appariate to Diagon Alley and go to Muggle London that way.  
Soon, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and made it to the busy streets of Muggle London. Severus walked up and down the streets, looking for a good store. He soon stopped in front of a shoppe called "Wear for All Occasions". He stared at the door a bit before deciding to go inside.  
Upon entering, he was met with clothes hanging everywhere. There must have been more clothes that anyone would ever need in a lifetime. He gazed around for a minute then looked down at his own attire...he was still wearing his wizarding robes. He shrugged then walked around all the lines of clothes in the men's section to find something that the Headmaster would like to wear.  
A few minutes later, Severus noticed that he was not alone in the search for clothes. He gazed around and paused for a moment. The clothing rack that he was standing in front of was shivering. Severus smirked some, then suddenly reached into the rack and pulled the being out of the line of clothes. The sight that he saw was astonishing, to say the least.  
It was a young girl who stood only 5'0. She had slightly tanned skin with shoulder length dark brown wavy hair. Chocolate eyes stared at Severus; full of surprise. Her figure was skinny, but not so much so that she looked sickly. His eyes moved to her face which had a strong hint of some sort of Asian shown in her face, but she also looked British. A red tinge was on her cheeks.  
Severus looked the girl up and down and noticed what she was wearing as well. Her shirt was a dark blue tank top with a V-neck collar. She had a long white scarf on that went all the way to her knees, even though it was tied around her neck once. A pitch-black jean skirt that went just above her knees and dark brown boots that went up passed her ankle.  
The girl and Severus stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Severus broke the silence first, "Who are you, and what were you doing?"  
The young woman was taken a back by Severus' tone. She cleared her throat before saying anything, "I was looking for my ring, which fell somewhere between the clothes racks," her voice was small and barely above a whisper.  
Severus could hear her, however. He blinked a few times before going on, "And, who are you?"  
The girl looked the man in the eyes and simply stated, "Mae...Mae Saoki. A-and you?"  
Severus merely stared at Mae and said in a monotone voice, "Severus Snape...pleased to meet you."  
Mae nodded numbly. Her eyes scanned Severus up and down. She blushed even more and disappeared back inside the clothing racks to search for her ring. Severus rolled his eyes muttering, "Muggles..." and continued to search for Dumbledore's clothes.  
About an hour passed and Severus had managed to get a fair amount of prices for the headmaster. Severus ended up walking by the rack that he had met Mae. He stopped walking when he heard a strange sound coming from inside the racks. A thought struck him and he slowly pushed some of the clothes on the hangers aside to reveal whoever was there. Once again, the sight that met his eyes was shocking.  
Mae was sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest and her head upon her knees, face down. She was making a sound that oddly sounded like...crying? Her whole body was shaking with her outbreak of sobs. Severus felt something stir within his very spirit...he felt sympathy toward this muggle woman.  
Severus found that he could no longer feel or say anything rude or mocking at the girl. As a matter of fact, he slowly gained a small smile and sat down next to her. He always had a soft spot whenever young girls cried like this in front of him. Severus took in a deep breath before speaking in a very unusual and un-Snape-ish voice, "Why are you crying, Ms. Saoki?"

* * *

End Chapter!!   
  
So, how was it? I know that I made Snape sound very OOC. If people have a big deal about it, I'm afraid that I don't really want to change it, for I have the next to chapters all ready for posting. I just want some reviews first to make sure that people are actually interested in my story. Please Review!!! 


	3. ProloguePart Two

Okay, here's the next chapter! Read on!

* * *

Mae snapped her head up to look at Severus so fast that he could have sworn that she had gotten whiplash from doing so. Then something happened that Severus had not thought would happen: Mae cried even harder when she looked up at him; noticing that he was there. She shook her head from side to side. Tears were racing down her cheeks, pouring from red-circled eyes. Her lips were quivering and her skin looked extremely pale on her face. It was then that Severus did something that he did not intend to do...he hugged her.  
Hugged her!? She is a muggle and I am a wizard! What the bloody Hell is wrong with me!? I must be going mad! Now...I must back off...let go of her...I cannot...yes, I can! ...Good God, I cannot let go of her! What the bloody fucking Hell possessed me to hug this woman, let alone even try to comfort her!? Of course...she is quite pretty...and she did look rather beautiful with that scarlet tinge on her cheeks...GOD DAMNIT ALL!! What the Hell is wrong with me? ...  
All this shot through Severus' head the moment the hugged her. He ended up calming Mae down by rubbing comforting circles on her back. Severus still couldn't believe it...he was sitting inside a rack full of clothing sitting next to a muggle woman who happened to be in tears, in his arms, and leaning on him sobbing.  
Finally, Mae sat up and tried to brush her tears away, failing at doing so. She looked back at Severus, making eye contact with him. A soft and quiet voice came out of her mouth, "Thank you...Mr. Snape..."  
Severus, instead of a normal smirk, he actually smiled a real smile. No one really ever thanks him for anything, except, perhaps the Headmaster and Poppy. He smiled to her, a true smile, and in a quite, yet pleased sounding voice came, "You are very welcome, Ms. Saoki."  
A silence, which seemed to last forever was finally broken when Mae started to explain herself, "You see, Mr. Snape, my ring I lost...it was the last thing that my mother gave me before she passed away...and now I've gone and...and...LOST it!"  
The young woman was still whispering, but was whispering which such emotion, that if she were speaking normally, she would have been shouting, "My God, I just can't believe that I lost it, and in a clothing store for God's sake! I mean-"and so, she ranted.  
Severus just sat there, rubbing soft circles on her back and nodding to everything she said. He found it quite funny, the way she let out her frustration. His free hand was just resting on the floor next to him. He made to move, when his finger slid across something smooth, hard and cold like mettle. Picking up the small thing, and without even looking at it, he realized that he had found the girl's ring.  
When Mae finally paused in her rant to take a breath, Severus put one of his slim fingers over her mouth to show that he had something to say.  
Blinking with confusion in her eyes, Mae stopped her rant to hear what it was that the man before her wished to say. Severus smiled a small smile and spoke in a soft tone, "I believe that I have just found something, "he presented her with a silver ring with a small flower and two leaves upon it, "I just found this on the floor. Is this the ring in question?"  
Hands clapped to her mouth. Mae didn't know what to do or say. She just sat there, stunned. Her eyes kept darting from Severus' face, to the ring, to his face and back to the ring and so on.  
Severus took her left hand, slowly kissed the top of it and slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. At the time, Severus didn't realize what hand he had grabbed. Also, at the time, neither did Mae.  
Suddenly, Mae hugged Severus and laughed a laugh of pure joy and happiness. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you! You're a very kind man, Mr. Snape."  
Severus paused at first, being stunned. But then, getting over the shock, hugged her back, "Please...call me Severus, Ms. Saoki, "he mentally kicked himself for giving her permission to call him Severus...to call him on first name basis.  
Mae smiled and simply said, "All right...Severus," she liked the name very much, "And please...just call me Mae?"  
It was a question. Severus nodded, "Of course...Mae," he happened to enjoy saying her name...he liked it...a lot.

* * *

End of the second chapter! Good? Bad? Horrible? Stupid? Review please!


End file.
